A resistor element is one of important elements for forming an electronic circuit. Many semiconductor devices (LSI: Large Scale Integration) are formed with resistor elements included therein. A polysilicon resistor element is one of resistor elements to be embedded in a semiconductor device. The polysilicon resistor element is a resister element formed by implanting a conductive impurity such as P (phosphorus) into a polysilicon film. Many of manufacturing processes are common to a polysilicon resistor element and a transistor.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-244124
Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-123632
Patent Citation 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-53344
When a polysilicon resistor element and a transistor are formed simultaneously, the characteristics of the transistor degrade in some cases.